Sunset Shimmer
by crazy cat lover style
Summary: (Anastasia AU) on the anniversary of the family ruling Shredder placed a curse on the Primes and killed all of them except for one
1. Cast

**Sunset Shimmer (Anastasia)**

Sunset Shimmer (EG) as Anya/Anastasia Nikolaevna of Russia

Raphael "Raph" as Dimitri

Solar (EG) as Vladimir

Shredder as Grigori Rasputin

Spike the Dragon as Bartok

Ray the lizard as Pooka

Solaria as Sophie

Elite - One as Dowager Empress Maria Feodorovna Nikolaevna

Troy Pax Prime as Czar Nicolas II Nikolaevna of Russia (Anastasia's Father)

Lunaria Prime as (Alix of Hesse) Alexandra Feodorovna Nikolaevna (Anastasia's Mother)

Primrose Prime as Olga Nikolaena of Russia

Diana Prime as Tatiana Nikolaena of Russia

Athena Prime as Maria Nikolaena of Russia

Jason Prime as Alexai Nikolaena of Russia


	2. Prologue Part 1

A music box is shown

It was red and yellow and had a sun

Playing a song and then closes

A pink femme with navy-blue eyes grabs the music box and placed it in a box

A mech gets the femme on the ship

* * *

**_There was a time not very long ago when we lived in enchanting world of elegant and grand parties, and my eldest son Troy was Tsar of the Planet Cybertron_**

In the castle many people, mutants dancing

"Hello darling" say the femme waving to her son Troy

**_We were celebrating, the three hundred anniversaries of our family ruling_**

A pony with amber skin, green eyes, red and yellow streaks of hair, wearing a fancy dress was with Troy

**_And not star was bright then our sweet Sunset, my youngest Granddaughter_**

A little turtle appears behind the thrown

**_She begged me not to return to Canterlot, so I had a gift made for her to make the separation easier for both of us_**

The Femme shows the little girl a red and yellow music box

"For me, is it a jewelry box"

The little turtle mutant is spotted by a butler

"Raphael" the butler picks up the little turtle mutant "You belong in the kitchen" the butler takes Raphael the kitchen

"Look" Elite unwinds the music box

"It plays our lullaby"

"You can play it at night before you go to sleep and pretend it's me singing"

_On the wind cross sea hear this song and remember_

_Soon you'll be home with me once upon a December_

"Read what it says" Elite gives Sunset a necklace for the music box

Sunset read the jewel on the necklace "Together in Canterlot, hu really" says Sunset Shimmer excited "Oh Grand carrier" says Sunset Shimmer giving Elite a hug

Troy smiles at his mother and Daughter

**_But we would never be together in Canterlot for there was an evil ninjutsu had descended on the house of Primes, his name was Shredder we thought he was a good man but was an evil and dangerous man_**

"How dare you return to the palace" says Troy in human form

"oh so I am your confident"

"Confident, ha, you are a tarter, get out"

"You think you can banish the great Shredder by the unholy power vested in me I banish you with a curse"

The people gasp

"Mark my words, you and your family will die with in the fourth night, I will not rest till see the end of the Prime line or should I say the mega Rangers with the power of air line forever"

* * *

**_Consumed by his hatred for Troy and his family, Shredder's sold his soul for the power to destroyed them_**

"Go fulfil your dark purpose, seal the fate of the Mega Force Red and his family, once and for all"

* * *

**_From that moment on the spark of our unhappiness was fanged into flame that would soon destroy our lives forever_**

Their was a war "Papa"

"Hurry children"

"My music box" Sunset Shimmer ran back for her music box

"Sunset, come back" Elite chases after Sunset

Sunset went in her room for her music box

Elite close the door

"Sunset" Elite came by Sunset

Raphael come out of from a secret door

"Please hurry"

"Come this way out the servants corners" Raphael lead Elite and Sunset to a door

Sunset Shimmer dropped her music box

"Hurry Sunset, Shredder"

"She's getting away" says a dragon

"My music box"

"Go, go" Raphael closed the secret door in time

The soldiers open the door to where Sunset and Elite were

"Where are they boy" Raphael did not say a word and the soldier hit him in the head on the back of the gun on the head

Raphael lays unconcise with Sunset Shimmer's music box by him

* * *

"Grand Carrier"

"Keep up with me darling"

The former adviser jumps from the bridge and grabs Sunset's hooves

"You never escape me little girl"

"Let me go" the ice breaks and Shredder falls in and let's go of Sunset's hooves

"Master" Shredder sinks in the water

* * *

Elite and Sunset headed for a ship

"Sunset hurry"

Elite aboard the ship

"Grand Carrier"

"Grab my hand"

"I won't let go"

Sunset and Elite hands are together but

Sunset Shimmer hooves lets go of Elite and she fell on the ground unconscious

"Sunset, Sunset Shimmer"

* * *

The portrait of the Primes is shown

**_So many lives were destroyed that night, what had always been now gone forever, and my Sunset Shimmer, my beloved Grandchild, I never saw her again_**


	3. Prologue Part 2

**1 month later**

"Troy, hello, Troy" says a girl trying to get in contact with Troy Pax Prime "Troy this is not funny you had not picked up our morpher since forever"

"Gia trying to get in contact with Troy again"

"Yes"

"Sorry but it's not like Troy, he usually never responds to us on his morpher before"

"Yea something fishy is going on here"

"Your right Noah, Troy he would always call us every time it's like he was never a ranger"

"What if we go to our two Mega Force Rangers home and check on them"

"Like go to their home" Wes nodded

"Yes" says Scot excited

* * *

The rangers through Mighty Morphine – Mega Force got to the palace

They saw something different about the castle "Is it just me or why does Troy and Lunaria's palace looks like it was destroyed in a war"

"Maybe who knows"

They got in the palace, but the inside was not the same

"Why does the inside look so dusty"

"Let me try and get in contact with Troy" they heard noises

"It must be coming from that way"

"let's go"

As they got to where the noise was they found two Mega Force morpher and power cards with red liquid on them in a cellar

"What's this red stuff"

Cole smells "it's blood"

"What blood"

"Ewe, gross"

"Why is their blood on Troy's morpher and power cards and key ding in their cellar"

"Don't know"

Kat puts on gloves "We should wash this off" she puts the morphers and the cards and keys with in an evidence bag

"Why is Troy and Lunaria's morphers doing on the floor covered in blood"

"No idea"

"Wait"

"What"

"I know how we can find out, with magic" the Mystic Force White Ranger uses magic and the crumbling in palace turns into a glamour palace

"Where are we"

"this is an illusion of what had happen"

They saw humans and mutants dancing

"Wow they all seen to be having a fun time"

"Hey guys look" they saw Elite on the thrown

"Hello darling" they saw Elite waving at Troy as the Red Ranger with a little girl, she had amber skin, red and yellow hair, and green eyes and was wearing a party dress

"Why is Troy with a little girl"

"No idea"

The little girl came by Elite

Elite pulls out a box and opens it to reveal a jewelry box

*Gasp* "For me is it a jewelry box"

"Looks like a jewelry box"

"Look" Elite unwinds it with a necklace

"A music box"

"It plays our lullaby"

"You can play it at night before you go to sleep and pretend it's me singing"

They listen to the song

_On the wind cross sea hear this song and remember_

_Soon you'll be home with me Once Upon a December_

"What a lovely tune it has" says Emily

"Read what it says" Elite gives the little girl the necklace for the music box

"Together in Canterlot, hu really" say the little girl excited "Oh Grand Carrier"

"Grand Carrier?" says the Rangers in a unison all shocked to find out that the little girl Troy was dancing with was his daughter

"Troy and Lunaria never told us they had a daughter"

"Make that 4 and 1"

"4 and 1"

Rosy points to a portrait of the Primes

"First this girl is Troy's kid and second two rangers have 4 daughters and 1 son"

"Kind of shocking"

They saw Troy smiling at his mother Elite and his daughter

The lights go out and saw someone wearing a helmet with blades

People backed away from the man

The Ranger recognized that it was Shredder the former adviser who was banished because of a rumor that he was working with the Armada

Shredder came by Troy

"How dare you return to the palace" says illusion Troy very mad

"Oh, I am your confident"

"Former confident after being banished because of a rumor in Equestria which reached the Ranger dimension"

"Confident, ha, you are a taiter get out"

"You think you can banish the great Shredder by the unholy power vested in me, I banish you"

"Like how we tried to warn you but you didn't listen"

"With a curse"

"On second thought never mind"

They see Troy and Lunaria's youngest daughters in Elite's arms

"Mark my words" Shredder points to Troy "You and your family will die with in the fourth night"

"No"

"I will not rest till I see the last of the Primes line or should I say Mega Rangers with the power of air line forever"

"No"

The illusion shows the Primes in house arrest

The Space rebels were at the House of the Prime

Lunaria held their son, Primrose wrapped her arms around Troy, Diana and Athena hold each other close "Girls where's Sunset Shimmer"

"I don't know"

"Wait where's Grandcarrier"

"Red Ranger aka Troy Prime Tsar of Cybertron you have one minute to surrender yourself oh wait Earth's defenders never surrender well guess what the Armada is gone now"

Troy came out "Hold your fire"

The rebel leader gave the sign to hold their fire "Speak"

"If you want to destroy me just please let me have my last moment with my wife and children"

"If that is what you want then fine"

The Prime family were still in house arrest

"What if she and Grandcarrier are killed just like how Great Grandmamma and Great Grandpapa died" says Diana

"I don't want to die I have some many dreams of getting married having children"

"Oh maybe not right now at the time" says Troy being like what all father do not wanting their little girls growing up

"Looks like Troy doesn't want to see his Athena growing up"

"Dear Athena is 19 years old" Lunaria remind Troy

"And is still one of my little girls and they'll be married off and have their husbands to look after them and no father and daughters times"

"Well Sunset is 8 years old I'm surely she will be happy to have her own papa in her life since she has long ways to go"

The Primes heard a door knock and Troy opens the door "Troy Prime"

"Yes"

"Get dress and tell your wife that you two must wear your Ranger suits"

"Why"

"For your families last photo and also for well your last time being the Mega Force Red Ranger and Lunaira of Moona last time being the Mega Force Pink Ranger"

"Last time being the Mega Force Red Ranger and Pink Ranger?"

The Primes were in their cellar except for Elite and Sunset Shimmer

The Tsarina was wearing her Pink Ranger Suit and the Tsar was wearing his Red Ranger suit

The Families were having their photo shoot in their cellar when the rebels appeared with guns and killed off the family including the last of the Tsar Troy Prime the first Tsar to have ever become a Power Ranger

The illusion stops and fades

Gia cries

"Their gone"

The S.P.D are hunting down the rebels who were at the shooting of the Prime family

"I want all these rebel here and I want them alive for questioning"

The Rebels who were in charge of the assignation of the Primes were sentence to jail

The rebels who are in jail were tortured and so they finally gave in and the bodies of the Czar and his family were found but there was one thing that remains their was no trace of the body of the Dowager Empress Elite - One and the youngest daughter of Troy and Lunaria the Grand Duchess Sunset Shimmer Prime of Cybertron

"We have checked everywhere and there's no sign of the Dowager Empress or the Grand Duchess"

"Spell again"

"Fine"

Udonna cast the spell

The Primes were about to get in the safe out

They saw the Dowager Empress Elite - One with the Grand Duchess Sunset Shimmer

"My music box" the illusion of the Grand Duchess Sunset Shimmer ran back for her music box

"You got to be kidding me"

"Sunset, come back" illusion of Elite - One chases after the Grand Duchess Sunset Shimmer

"Sunset"

"Well at least we know what's the name of Grand Duchess"

They saw Sunset went in her room for her music box

They saw Elite - One close the door "Sunset" they watched as she came by Sunset

They see a turtle mutant comes out of a secret door

"Please hurry"

"Come this way out the servants corners" they saw the mutant turtle lead Elite and Sunset to a door

The Grand Duchess dropped her music box

"Hurry Sunset, Shredder"

"My music box"

"Forget the music box"

"Go, go" the turtle mutant closed the secret door in time

They saw soldiers bust open the door

"Where are they boy"

The turtle mutant stood silent and was hit on the head by the back of the gun so hard

He lays unconcise with Sunset's music box

They saw Elite with Sunset under a bridge

"Grand Carrier"

"Keep up with me darling"

The saw Shredder jump from the bridge and grabs Sunset's hooves

"You never escape me little girl"

"Let me go"

They saw the ice breaks and watch Shredder falls in and let's go of the Grand Duchess

"At least that puts an end to him"

They watch Elite and Sunset headed for a ship

"Sunset hurry"

They see Elite aboard the ship

"Grand Carrier"

"Oh, for goodness sake kids these days"

"Grab my hand"

Sunset grabs Elite's hand

"I won't let go"

Sunset lets go of Elite's hand and fell on the hard ground asleep

"No"

"Sunset, Sunset Shimmer"

The illusion ended

The Mega Rangers faces were in horror

11 months later

In Angle Grove Power Ranger museum

"The Mega Force Red Ranger who's real name is Czar Troy Prime of Icon and his wife The Mega Force Pink Ranger original known as Lula of Moona who later became known as Lunaria Feodorovna of Icon along with their children were killed on their home planet the two rangers were the first Tsar and Tsarina to have ever become Power Ranger until their death but now today the Power Ranger and the Dowager Empress will reward 10 million rubles and 1000 dollars for find the Grand Duchess Sunset Shimmer Prime"

"Excuse me but what are the Red Ranger and the Pink Ranger's children names"

"The eldest daughter is Primrose Prime died at the age of 22 Primrose was name after a beautiful flower before her death she wrote thing in her diary and there was one thing she wrote that she always dreamed of was becoming a power ranger she also inherit the Red Ranger her father's stubbornness. The second eldest daughter Diana Prime died at age 21 after the the Goddess of Hunt as a child she was always bossy she is often nicknamed the Red Ranger 2.0. The Third Eldest daughter Athena Prime named after the Greek God of Wisdom died at age 19 she would always talk about having a family and starting her own and Troy Prime does what all dads do seeing their little girls growing up which all dads are like that. The Youngest daughter who is said to have escaped the mischief Sunset Shimmer Prime she was 8 years old when she disappeared without a trace. and finally the only son the Tsarevich Jason Prime whom they named after the first Red Ranger Jason Lee Scot but died at the age of 7 he was too young too sweet for a child to die.


	4. Rumor in Cybertron

**10 years later**

_Cybertron is gloomy_

_Cybertron is bleak_

_My underwear is frozen still all week_

_For since the revolution our lives had been so great thank goodness for the gossip would get us through the day_

_Hey_

_Have you heard theirs a rumor in Cybertron, have you heard what their saying on the streets_

_Although the Tsar did not survive one daughter maybe still alive_

_The Princess Sunset Shimmer_

_Please do not repeat_

_It's a rumor, a legend, a mystery, if you whisper it to anyone prove or correct_

_It's a rumor a formal in history_

_They say her royal Grandmama will pay her royal some and Rangers will reward_

_To someone who can bring the Princess back_

*whistles*

"Solar" says a mutant turtle wearing a red mask

"Raph" the 2 of them leave

_A ruble for this painting! it's Prime, I swear!_

_Count Yusopov's pajamas comrade buy the pair_

_I got this from the palace it's line real fur_

_It could be worth a fortune if it belongs to her _

the 2 of them were alone

"Well I got us the theater"

"Everything is going according to plans, and all we need is a girl" says Raph "Just think Solar no more forging papers no more stolen goods, we have 3 tickets out of here, one for you, one for me, and one for Sunset Shimmer"

_It's the rumor, the legend, the mystery, it's the Princess Sunset Shimmer who will help us fly_

_You and us friend we'll go done in history_

_We'll find a girl to play the part and teach her what to say_

_Dress her up and take her to Canterlot_

_Imagen the reward her dear old Grand Carrier pay_

_And of course, the Mega Force Rangers will pay_

_Who else could pull it off but you and me_

_We'll be rich_

_We'll be rich_

_We'll be out_

_We'll be out_

_And St. Petersburg will have more to talk about_

_Have you heard there's a rumor in St. Petersburg, have you heard what there saying on the streets_

_Have you heard there's a rumor on St. Petersburg, have you heard what you will suppose a fascinating history_

_The biggest con in history_

_The Princess Sunset Shimmer, alive or dead..._

"Who knows"


	5. Jouney to the Past

"Together in Canterlot I know" says a girl

"Once we take our Amnesia Sunny to Canterlot we can find a clue to her"

"Her Past, I know Twilight"

"Twilight we know we all care about Sunny"

"Ever since we found her as a little girl Rarity"

"All alone"

"Doesn't remember her family"

"And I bit doesn't remember her real name and last name"

"Yea Applejack we toke Sunny to a doctor to help the poor Amnesia girl"

"Yea we know Rainbow Dash"

"And that poor thing doesn't remember where she came from"

"Yea I feel sorry for the Amnesia girl"

"Us too Pinkie Pie"

"I just hope that Canterlot has a clue to her past"

"Me too Fluttershy"

"Don't worry I got 7 tickets to Canterlot"

"One for each of us"

"Yes and the 7th one is for Sunny" the wind blows very hard it blew the ticket from Twilight's hand

"Uh oh"

"Looks like back to the ticket booth again"

"Hey guys" a girl with amber skin and green eyes, red and yellow streaks appear

"Hey Sunny"

"So, what's going on"

"Well I have to get another ticket because wind blew it out the window"

"Yea"

"Okay, I just hope I know who I am"

"We know together in Canterlot"

"And who ever gave you this necklace must mean something"

"And must love you"

"Yea sure did"

"Alright then Canterlot here we come"

"Wait but first let me get Ray"

Sunny went in to find Ray "Ray" a yellow lizard with black spots wakes up "Ray" the lizard gets on a desk "There you are, come on Ray"

Sunny came back with Ray in a lizard container with a blanket covering it

"Ready Sunny"

"Ready"

The went outside

_Heart don't fail me now courage don't desert me don't turn back now that were here_

_People always say life if full of choices no one ever mention fear_

_Or how the world seen so vase_

_On a Journey_

_To the Past_

_Some where down this road I know someone's waiting years of dreams just can't be wrong_

_Arms will open wide_

_I'll be safe and wanted and finally home where I belong_

_Well starting now we're learning fast_

_On this Journey to the Past_

_Home, love, family_

_There was once a time I must have had them too_

_Home, love, family_

_I will never be complete until I find you_

_Once step at a time_

_One hope than other_

_Who knows where this road may go_

_Back to who I was, on to find my future, things my heart needs to know_

_Yes, let this be a sign let this road be mine let it lead me to my past_

_And bring me home at last_

"I need one ticket for Canterlot please" says Twilight

"Exit Visa"

"Exit Visa?"

"No Exit Visa no ticket" the ticket booth guy slams on them

"Oh, come on"

"Sorry Sunny"

"It's okay"

*Pts.* "See Raphael, he can help"

"Where can we find him"

"At the old palace, but you all didn't hear it from me"

"Uh okay"

"Go, go"

"Raphael"

* * *

"Nice"

"Very nice"

An actress was pretending to be Sunset "Okay thank you next"

"Grand Carrier it's me Sunset Shimmer"

*Gogh*

"Oh brother"

* * *

"That's it Raph, game over" says Solar "Unless this girl would play and still no girl would pretend to be Sunset Shimmer"

"We'll find her Solar, she's here some where right under our noses, don't forget" Raphael pulls out the music box "One look at this jewelry box will make them think we brought the real Sunset Shimmer"

"We look for the old palace"

"Excuse me"

"And before she catches on we'll be off spending money"

"There's no one living there"


	6. Once Upon a December

"This is it"

"Why it looks abulutly gourgese it looks like a home to a royal family" says Rarity

"Lets go check this place out"

"I don't know that this is a good idea I mean looks like this place is restricted"

"Oh come on what could go wrong" Ray jumps out of the cage and into the palace

"Ray"

"Ray where are you" Applejack made a passage way for them to get through

* * *

"Did you hear something"

"No"

* * *

The girls saw the inside of the palace

"Hello anybody home"

"Pinkie"

"What"

Sunny felt like she's been here before, like it looked familer

Sunny dust off a plate and picks it up and looks at her reflection, an illusion of a hero in red wearing a helmet dancing with a little girl, Sunny snaps out of it and place the plate down

"What's wrong Sunny"

"I don't know, but this place it's like a memory from a dream"

_Dancing bears, painted wings_

_Things I almost remember_

_And a song someone sings_

_Once Upon a December_

_Someone holds me safe and warm_

_Horses prance through a silver storm_

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory_

An illusion of people come out wearing fancy clothes, the same hero wearing a helmet, with a woman, and three girl, and a little boy come out of the painting

_Someone holds me safe and warm_

_Horses prance through a silver storm_

The three girls smile at Sunny and Sunny's wears a ball gown

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory_

Sunny felt like she was dancing

_Far away, long ago_

_Glowing dim as an ember_

_Things me heart used to know_

_Things it yearns to remember_

A hero in red wearing a helmet dances with Sunny

_And a song someone sings_

_Once Upon a December_

Sunny snaps out of her daydreaming

"Hey!"

"Uh oh"

"What are you girls doing here?"

"What do we do"

"Run"

They ran

"Hey"

They got up the stairs

"Hey, stop, stop, stop, hold on" They stopped and turned around "Now how did you girls get in he-here"

Raph looked at Sunny and the portrait of the Grand Duchess Sunset Shimmer

"Excuse me madme"

"Solar do you see what I see"

"No" Raph puts Solar's glasses on "Oh yes, yes"

The girls were confused

"Um, are you Rapheal?" asked Sunny

"Perhaps that depends on who's looking for him"

"My names Sunny, and theses are my friends Twilight Sparkles, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack"

"And we need one more travel paper"

"They say you're the to see"

"But even though we can tell you sent them"

Raph circles around Sunny

"Hey Mr. why are you circling her, what are some turtle or some sort"

"I'm sorry Sunney"

"It's Sunny"

"Sunny"

"Sunny"

"It's just that you look an awful like…uh never mind, now you said something about travel papers"

"Oh yes"

"We're going to Canterlot"

"You all want to go to Canterlot"

"Yes but we need just one more ticket left for Sunny"

"Now let me ask you something, Sunny was it, there's a last name that goes with that"

"Does not have one because of amnesia"

"We found her wondering around as a little girl suffering through a disease"

"And before that"

"She can remember her past"

"Oh, that's perfect" says Raph under his breath

"Well she does has one clue, her necklace says Together in Canterlot"

"So can you two help us or not"

"Solar tickets" says Raph "A sure would love to, in fact we're going to Canterlot ourselves"

Raph saw that Solar gave him circus tickets

"You two are"

"Yes I got three tickets, unfortunately the third one is for her, Sunset Shimmer"

The girls saw a little girl who looks like Sunny

"We are going to reunite the Grand Duchess Sunset Shimmer with her Grandcarrier, and turn her in to the Mega Force Rangers"

"You do kinda resemble her"

"The same green eyes"

"Troy's smile"

"Lunaria's chin"

"She has the same skin color"

"She's the same age, same physical type"

"Are two trying to tell us that Sunny is Sunset Shimmer"

"All I'm trying to tell you, I see thounds of girl all over the planet and not one of them looks like the Grand Duchess I mean look at the portrait"

"We know you were crazy from the beginning"

"And now we think you both mad"

"Why you don't remember what happen to you"

"No one knows what happened to her"

"Your looking for a family in Canterlot"

"And her only family is in Canterlot, and of course Harwood too since the Grand Duchess's parents have friends who live their and well of course it's the Power Rangers"

"Have you ever thought of the possibility"

"That I could be royalty" says Sunny

The two men nodded "Well I don't know it's hard to think you're a Duchess when you sleep on a couch"

"But sure yeah I guess every girl little would think she's a princess" says Sunny looking at the portrait of the Grand Duchess Sunset Shimmer

"And that one little girl is, after all the name Sunset Shimmer she will rise again"

"Really wish we could help but the third ticket is for the Grand Duchess Sunset Shimmer, good luck" Raph and Solar leave the girls alone

"Why didn't you tell her a brilliant plan"

"All they want to go is Canterlot why give away a third of award money"

"I'm telling you we're walking away to soon"

"Not to worry I got it all under control alright, walk a little slower"

* * *

The girls looked at the portrait of the Grand Duchess Sunset Shimmer

"Girls look on her wrist"

They saw something on the little girls wrist

"She has the same charm bracelet as yours"

"That you always wear"

On the charm bracelet of Sunset Shimmer that looks like the same as Sunny, the same pink Phoenix charm, red Dragon charm, and those two strange symbols

"3…2…1"

"Rapheal"

Solar was relief "Right into the psalm of our hands"

"Rapheal wait"

"Di-did you call me" says Raph

"If she does not remember who she is, then who's to says I'm a princess or a Duchess or what ever she is right"

"Hm, go on"

"hey if she is not Sunset Shimmer the empress will know right away"

"And the power Rangers was it"

"And that it's all an honest mistake"

"Sound possibly"

"But if you are the Princess and then you'll finally know who you are and have your family back"

"You know his right, either way it gets you girls to Canterlot"

"Right" Sunny shake hands with Raph

"May I present her royal highness the Grand Duchess Sunset Shimmer"

"Ray where going to Cybertron"

"Oh and the lizards not going"

"Hey"


	7. In the Dark of the night

"Sunset Shimmer" says a dragon "Here's one problem there fella Sunset Shimmer's dead, all the Prime's are dead their dead, dead, dead"

The dragon watched, and bluish monsters come out of the reliquary and spooked Spike "And I'm suppose to believe that thing woke up after all these years just because, just because some guy claims she's the descendant of the Mega Force Red and Pink" more creatures come out "Okay I get the message enough already with the glowing and the smoke people" the dragon put the pieces together "If that thing came back to life it must means, Sunset Shimmer alive"

"Just leave the lizard"

"We are not leaving Ray"

"And that's her" the reliquary flouts by its self with Spike having his foot tied around the rope of the amulet and headed straight for the ground

It made it all the way to a creepy layer of the earth and Spike landed on a dome

"Ow, I tell you what ow"

"Who dares intrude on my solitude" says the man with blades and grabs Spike "Get out" then looks at the dragon "Spike is that you"

"Master, your alive"

"Yes, a matter of speaking" one of Shredder's eye falls out

"Oh, that fell out there sir"

"Somethings happened" Shredder grabs his eye and placed it back "I know it I can feel the dark forces stirring"

"I'm not surprise because I saw her, Sunset Shimmer"

"Sunset Shimmer" Shredder's lips fall "Alive" says Shredder

"Ah sir your lip"

"That last daughter of the Mega Force Red Ranger and Pink Ranger brat"

"Ain't that the kick in the head a curse isn't used to be, ha sir"

"That's why I'm stuck here in Limbo, my curse is not unfulfilled" says Shredder "Look at me I'm falling apart, I'm a wreak"

"Actually, for how long you've been dead you been pretty good" says Spike "Sir you do"

"Really"

"For a minute you had your own spark back"

"If only I had not lost it from the dark forces and the key to my powers"

"What you mean this reliquary" Spike shows him the reliquary

"Where did you get that"

"Oh, I found it"

"Give it to me" Shredder grads the reliquary

"Alright don't get so grabby"

"My old friend together again" Shredder laughs evilly "Now my dark purpose will be fulfilled and the last of the Primes will die"

_In the Dark of the Night I was tossing and turning_

_And the nightmare I had was as bad as can be_

_It scared me out of wits_

_A corpse falling to bits_

_Then I open my eyes and the nightmare was me_

_I was once the most mystical man in Cybertron_

_When the royals betrayed me, they made a mistake_

_My curse made each of them pay, but one little girl got away, little Sunny beware Shredder is awake_

_In the Dark of the Night evil will find her_

_In the Dark of the Night just before dawn_

_Revenge will be sweet _

_When the curse is complete_

_In the dark of the night_

_She'll be gone_

_I can see that my powers are slowly returning_

_Tie my sash and a dash of cologne for that smell_

_As the pieces fall into place, I see her crawl into place_

_The Dos Vidaniya, Sunny, your Grace_

_Farewell_

_In the Dark of the Night terror will strike her_

_Terror's the least I can do_

_In the dark of the night evil will brew_

_Soon she will feel that her NIGHTARES are real_

_In the dark of the night_

_She'll be through_

_In the dark of the night evil will find her_

_Find her_

_In the dark of the night terror comes true_

_Dome her_

_My dear here's a sign_

_It's the end of the line_

_In the dark of the night…_

_In the dark of the night…_

_Come my minions rise for your master, let your evil shine_

_In the dark of the nigh_

_In the dark of the night_

_Find her now yes fly ever faster_

_In the dark of the night_

_In the dark of the night_

_She'll be mine_

The creatures flew to the surface


	8. Scare Ship

The whistle blew

Solar was sitting down working on travel papers

Raph sits next to Sunny fiddling with her necklace

"Stop fiddling with that thing and sit up straight! remember you're a Grand Duchess" says Raph

"How is it that you know how what a Grand Duchess does or doesn't do" asked Twilight

"I make it my own business to know" Sunny faces the window "Look I'm only trying to help alright"

"Raph do really think I'm royalty?"

"You know I do"

"Then stop bossing me around"

"She certainly has a mind of her own" says Solar

"I hate that woman" Sunny sticks her tongue out at Raph

Solar takes out something with tally marks

* * *

The train is on the move

Raph clears his throat

"Look I think we got off on the wrong foot"

"Well I think we did too"

"Okay"

"And I appreciate your apology"

"Apology? Who said anything about an apology I saying we got off on the wrong foot"

"Don't talk any more it's only going to upset me"

"Fine I'll be quiet, I'll be quite if you will"

"Alright I'll be quite"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"So you think your gonna miss it"

"Miss what? Your talking" says Raph

"No! Icon"

"Hm! Nope"

"But it was your home"

"It was a place I once lived end of story"

"Well them you must of plan on making Canterlot your true home"

"What is it with you in homes"

"Well for one things its for every normal person wants and for one thing… it's"

"What"

"Forget it"

"Fine"

Solar shows up

"Thank goodness it's you please remove him from my sight"

"What have you done to her" says Solar

"Me! It's her" Sunny leaves

"Oh no an unspoken attrition"

"Attraction are you out of your mind"

"I was only making it simple"

"Attraction, ridicule"

* * *

Shredders minions get to the ship

* * *

Solar was looking at the travel papers

"Last month the travel papers were blue but now they are red"

Solar gasp and went to get the girls and Raph

"What I hate about this government, everything's in red"

"Red" says Raph

"I suggest we move to the baggage car, quickly before the guards come"

"I say get off this train" something bluish-whitish is seen out the window

Raph wakes Sunny up and hit him in the noise

"Oww my noise"

"Oh, sorry I thought you were someone" Sunny saw Raph "Oh it's you okay then"

"Come on we got to go"

"Where are we going"

"I think you broke my face"

"Men are such idiots"

They get on the baggage cart

"I guess this will do"

"They'll freeze in here"

"The baggage cart" says Rarity

"There wouldn't be anything with our travel papers now"

"No of course not, hate to see her force to mingle with those commoners"

Then something breaks

"What was that"

"I don't know but there goes the dining cart"

Ray saw something in the window

"Get off of me"

"I'm trying" Raph got the luggage off

"Oh Raph"

"What"

"I think someone has flambéed our engine" says Solar

Raph get in

"Somethings not right" Raph jumps "Wait here I'll check it out"

Raph checks it out

"We're going way too fast"

Raphael came back "Nobody is riding this train we're gonna have to jump"

"Did you say jump" Raphael opens the door

They looked down "After you"

They tried to stop it and Raph asked for Chain and Sunny got it

Raph almost got hurt and Sunny saves him

"Remind me to thank you" says Raphael

They grab their luggage

"Well this is our stop" says Twilight

They jump off and the ship explodes

"I hate that train" says Raph

"Remind me to never get on that Train again"

* * *

Spike the Dragon and Shredder saw the whole thing

"Who could she escape"

"Well looks like it's broken well just toss it"

Shredder caught it "I sold my soul for this"

"Ok you break it you buy it"

"I have something else in mind something crual" says Shredder with a smirk


	9. Learn to do it

Raph says something about taking a spaceship to Cybertron

Solar was dancing around

"Solaria, your love is on your way"

"Who the heck is Solaria" asked Rainbow Dash

"Who the heck is Solaria! She is like an angle, a beauty of the radiation of the sun"

"Solar, let's not get into the detail about Solaria, yet"

"Her eyes are like the sunset, filled with sunshine"

"It's this a person or a poem" asked Rarity

"She is the last Tsarine, Lunaria Prime aka the Mega Force Pink Ranger's ravishing first cousin"

The girls get confused "Wait, we're going to see the Dowager Empress herself and of course the Mega Force Rangers was it" replied Twilight

Then hits them "Raphael, what are you not telling us" says Fluttershy

"Well no one gets near the Dowager Empress without convincing Solaria first"

"And also three turtles brothers that are like Raphael, and they are called Donatello but everyone calls him Donnie, Leonardo but everyone calls him Leo, and finally Mikalangolose but everyone calls him Mikey, and of course Discord who is not a relative but normal"

"And can not get near them without convincing their body guards' first"

"Ok then we're out" they grab their suitcases

"Look"

"You never said anything about to prove that Sunny is this Grand Duchess Sunset Shimmer"

"Come on"

"Shows up"

"Yes"

"Look nice"

"Fine"

"But lying"

"Not her"

"Well might not be a lie it could maybe be the truth" Raph made some way the get them to come to Canterlot

"Raph she is not princess material" says Rarity showing Sunny her dress "Would they believe it when they saw her like this"

Solar hand Sunny a rose and took it to a river

"Tell me child what do you see"

"I see a nobody with no past no future" Sunny threw the rose in the water

"No I see an engaging and fiery young lady who on a number of occasions has shown a regal command equal to any royal in the world, and yet I have known my share of royalty, you see my dear I was once a member of the royal court, and once seen the Power Rangers in person"

"So are you ready to be come the Grand Duchess Sunset Shimmer" Raph asked Sunny

"There is nothing left for you back there everything is in Canterlot"

Sunny made up her mind "Gentlemen start your teaching"

"I remember it well"

_You we're born in a palace by the sea_

_A place by the sea_

_Could it be_

_Yes, that's right_

_You rode horseback when you were only three_

_Horseback riding me_

_And the horse_

_He was white_

_You made faces and terrorized the cook_

_Throw him in the brook_

_Was I wild_

_Wrote the book_

_But you behaved when your Father gave that look_

_Imagen how it was_

_Your long-forgotten past_

_We've lots and lots to teach you and the time is going fast_

_Alright…I'm ready_

_Now shoulders back and stand up tall_

_And do not walk but try to flout_

_I feel a little foolish am I flouting_

_Like a little bout_

_You give a bow_

_What happens now_

_Your hand receives a kiss_

_Most of all remember this_

_If I can learn to do it, you can learn to do it_

_Something in you knows it_

_There's nothing to it_

_Following my footsteps, shoe by shoe_

_You can learn to do it too_

They were on a back of a truck, continuing Sunny's lessons

_Now elbows in and sit up straight_

_And never slurp the stroganoff_

_I never cared for stroganoff_

_She said that like a Prime_

_The Samovar_

_The Caviar_

_Dessert and then goodnight_

_Not until you get this right _

They horseback riding

_If I can learn to do it_

_He can learn to do it_

_You can learn to do it_

_You can learn to do it_

_Pull yourself together_

_And you'll pull through it_

_Tell yourself it's easy_

_And it's true_

_You can learn to do it too_

They ride in a car

_Next you must memorize the names of the 13 Primes_

_Now here we have Sentinel Prime_

_A friend of Troy's father_

_And Prima was the first created by Primus_

_Got it Sunny_

_No_

_Vector Prime_

_He was…_

_A guardian of time and space, and was an interdimensional traveler_

_Solus Prime_

_Had a…_

_Mystical hammer which was called the forge of Solus Prime_

_Micronus Prime_

_Had artifacts of the Chimera stone_

_For his fellow Primes_

_And I recall the he was first mini-con_

_I don't believe we told her that_

The ride bicycles

_If you can learn to do it, I can learn to do it_

_Don't know how you knew it_

_I simply knew it! Suddenly I feel like someone new_

They get on the bus

_Sunny you're a dream come true_

They get off the bus to the spaceship

_If I can learn to do it_

_If I can learn to do it_

_You can learn to do it_

_You can learn to do it_

_Pull yourself together_

_And you'll pull through it_

_Tell yourself it's easy_

_And it's true_

_You can learn to do it_

_Nothing to it_

_You can learn to do it too_

They aboard the spaceship

As they were on the bout Raph had something for Sunny

"Hey, I brought you a dress"

The dress was Sunny's favorite color red "You sure you did not brought her a tent"

"Just put it on" says Raph

Sunny held the dress close

"Well what are you waiting for put it on"

Solar and Raphael were playing chess when the girls show up with Sunny in her new dress

Solar came to Sunny

"And now you are dressed for a ball and you will learn to dance for one as well! Raphael" Solar grabs Raphael and drags him to Sunny

"I'm not very good at it"

Raph and Sunny dance "And one two three one two three… no you don't lead let him" replied Solar

Raphael and Sunny dance "That dress is really beautiful on you"

"Do you think so"

"Yes"

"I mean it was nice on a hanger but looks even better on you should wear it"

"But I am wearing it"

"Oh right of course…I'm just trying to give you um…a"

"Complement"

"Course yes"

_It's one two three and suddenly I see it as a glance_

_She's radiant and confident and born to take this chance_

_I taught her well I planned it all I just forgot romance_

_Solar how could you do this_

_How will we get through this_

_I never should have let them dance_

"I'm feeling a little…dizzy" says Sunny

"Kind of light-headed"

"Yea"

"Me too"

"Probably from spinning" they stopped dancing "Maybe we should stop"

"We have stopped"

"Sunny I"

"Yes"

They almost kiss when Twilight clears her throat

"Your doing fine" Raphael leaves


	10. Sunny's Nightmare

The girls were in their Pjs

Sunny was combing her hair

"Hey, you alright" Twilight asked Solar who looked seasick

"Fine just riddle with envy! Look at Him" Raphael is sleeping on the floor "He can sleep through anything"

Raphael kicks over a bag and a red and yellow box fell out

Sunny grabbed it and looked at it "Pretty jewelry box isn't it"

"Jewelry box?" says Sunny "Are you sure that's what it is"

"What else would it be"

"Something else…Something special…something to do with a secret"

"Secret? Oh, please it's just a jewelry box Sunny darling and I bit it holds jewelry" replied Rarity

"Is that possibly" Sunny ask Solar

"Anything possibly, you'll see, you taught Raphael how to waltz did you"

Solar sleeps of the upper bonk and Sunny sleeps on the lower bonk

"Sleep well your majesty"

"Sweet dreams girls"

* * *

Spike and Shredder see Sunny asleep

"Their she is master! Oh sound asleep in her little bed"

"And pleasant dreams to you Princess! I'll get inside your mind where you can't escape me"

* * *

The creatures go by Sunny asleep

Sunny wakes up to find herself in a field and sees a little boy, he had black hair and royal blue eyes

Sunny who was asleep did not realize that she was sleep walking and the creatures lead Sunny asleep through the door and closed it and wakes Ray up

* * *

In Sunny's Dream, she follows the little boy and three girls are show

The one had blue skin, navy-blue eyes, and dark blue hair, the other had blue hair with red highlights, blue skin, neon blue eyes, the third one had a redish-bluish hair, red skin, green eyes and they jumped over an edge

Sunny felt like she was losing her balance on the log not realizing that she was on the ship

* * *

Ray wakes Raphael and the girls

"What is it now Ray"

They saw that Sunny was not in bed

"Oh no"

They get up and left to find Sunny

"Sunny" they cried out

* * *

Sunny was by the side of the ship

In Sunny's dream, she sees the three by a man

"Hello Sunshine" says the man in Sunny's dream

"Hello" says Dream Sunny

"Jump in" he said as he motioned her to jump

The little boy jumped splashing the group

"Jason" says the three girls in Sunny's dream

"What" says the little boy in Sunny's dream

Sunny giggled

* * *

They look to find Sunny and fond her sleep waking and Raph swings over to get her

* * *

The man in Sunny's dream changes into a monster "Yes, jump, the Prime's curse" Sunny screams in her dream

* * *

Raphael holds Sunny asleep "Sunny, Sunny wake up"

Sunny wakes up to see herself not in bed

"The Prime curse"

"The Prime what?"

"Curse"

"What are you talking about"

"I keep seeing so many faces so many faces"

"Oh, probably mind is tricking you"

"Well it was a nightmare, it's alright your safe now"

* * *

Shredder gets mad that Sunset Shimmer was not killed "Noooooooooo"

"Easy master" says Spike "This is no time to lose your head"

"Your right" Shredder clams down

"I'll have to kill her myself in person"

"What you mean Physical"

"You know what they say. If you want something done right, do it yourself"

"But that means go on top side"

"Exactly" says Shredder "I have so many memories of Canterlot and killing the last of the Primes with my own hands will be delicense! Well time to go"

"But your dead" added Spike "Your falling apart sir and the Power Rangers will recognize you! How do you expect to get to Canterlot in one piece?"

"I thought we might take the train"

In a flash they were gone


	11. Canterlot Holds the Key to Your Heart

**Canterlot, Equestria**

In Solaria's home

"Yes, I remember so many, Uncle Jake was the Black Ranger/Green Ranger, Uncle Noah was the Blue Ranger and every spring…"

"We would take picnics by the shores on Sundays" says Elite "Haven't you have anything better to do" Elite shoos the girl who claims to be Sunset Shimmer

"Oh yes dear you have to leave now" says a girl with white skin, violet eyes, three streaks of colors in her hair, with a yellow ninja star that represents a sun, as she shows her to the door "Goodbye"

The Girl who claims to be Sunset Shimmer leaves crying

"No more" says Dowager Empress Elite

"Oh I must say I'm so sorry I thought that was her well looks like my cousin number two, but we won't be fooled next time and this time I'm going to think of really hard questions"

"No" Elite gets up "My spark can't take it anymore, I will see no more girls claiming to be Sunset Shimmer"

**In Earth, in the S.P.D dimension**

"Yes, I remember it well, Uncle Jake was the Green/Black Ranger, Uncle Noah was the Blue Ranger and Gia the Yellow Ranger she was considered..."

"A girl who was always best friend with Lunaria" added Gia looking at the DNA test results

"Well I was going to say that Aunt Gia was seen by my father and mother as a responsible mature woman"

"It says here you are not her majesty the Grand Duchess so why don't you go and leave"

"But"

"Ms. we ask you to leave now"

The girl who claims to be Sunset Shimmer leaves crying and three turtles show her to the door

"She does kind of resembles her mostly"

"Hey, it's not like it's the end of the world and this time maybe ask her the toughest question"

"Yeah and not be fooled again"

Gia gets up "No I cannot handle this any longer"

"Oh, come on Gia"

"It's been 10 years since she disappeared and ever since Tsar and the Tsarine died"

"Gia, I know how upset you are because of the losses of Troy and Lunaria but we know that she is still out there somewhere"

"No more of this, I will see no more Girls claiming to be Sunset Shimmer"

* * *

They were finally in Canterlot and are in a bus

"What type of color is Uncle Jake?"

"What if Solaria doesn't recognize me?"

"She will your Sunset Shimmer"

"It's just that"

"What"

"Well I did not have any memories and now I am remembering an entire life time"

"And that's why you got me! Now what type of color was Uncle Jake"

"Black/Green" says Sunny

They are at Solaria's home

A femme answers the door "Sorry but she's not here today" Solaria pushes the maid out of the way and leans against the door

"Solaria" says Solar "My beloved sunshine love" Solar kisses Solaria's hand

"Oh, my solar eclipse, this is unexpected, where are my manners come in, come in everyone" Solaria lets them all in

"What bring you here to Canterlot my love"

Solar presents her Sunny "May I present her imperial highness, the Grand Duchess Sunset Shimmer Prime"

"Sweet Celestia she does look like Sunset Shimmer" says Solaria circling around her "but so did many of the others! Where were you born"

"At the Icon palace"

"Correct! And How does Sunset Shimmer like her tea?"

"I don't like tea just hot water and lemon"

"Good"

And hour later

"Finally, you most likely impertinent question but indulge me!" says Solaria "How did you escape during the siege of the palace?"

The two gasped after they realized that they never did it

Sunny thought for a moment "There was a boy well a turtle mutant boy that worked in the palace, he opened a wall"

"Oh, please walls opening"

Raphael then realized that Sunny the amnesia girl lost her memories of her life, and found out that she was her, the real Grand Duchess Sunset Shimmer

"So, is she a Prime?"

"Well she answered every question" says Solaria

"You hear that child you did it" Raphael leaves "So when do we go and see the Dowager Empress and the rangers"

"I'm afraid you don't"

"Come again"

"The Dowager and the rangers won't allow it"

"Now Solaria surly you can think of some way with the Dowager and the Rangers I refuse to answer a course to you! Please?"

"Do you like the Equestrian Ballet? I believe they are performing in Canterlot tonight"

"Oh, what's that?" asked Twilight

"Oh, are you talking about ballet that tells the story of these heroes saving Earth and, in the end, they defeat the army with the help of the heroes of the past" says Rarity

"Yes! The Dowager Empress and I and of course the Rangers love that ballet, they say it was based on a true story that took place in the year 2014 in Harwood Country on earth! We never miss it" Solaria blinks

Solar came out the door "We did it" says Solar "Where going to see the imperial Highness to night and the defenders of the Earth too! We're going to get the 10 million rubles and the 1000 dollars"

"Solar she is the Princess" says Raph under his breath

"Sunny was extradentary, I almost believed her and Solaria"

"Solaria is taking us shopping to a ballet"

"I just want to say it's my favorite ballet, I like the part when the hero in red who is the leader and the hero in pink confess their feeling and later kiss! Oh, I always dreamed of finding love" says Rarity

Later that day they are shopping

"Lovers"

"Oh la la"

Solaria brought a couple flowers

_Welcome my friends to Canterlot_

_Here have a flower on me _

_Forget where you're from_

_You're in Canterlot_

_Children come_

_I'll show you that Canterlot joie de vivre_

_Canterlot holds the key to your heart and all of Canterlot plays a part_

_Your strolling two by two_

_Down what we call la rue_

_And soon all of Canterlot will be singing to you_

_Ooh la la_

_Ooh la la_

_Ooh la la_

_Canterlot holds the key to l' amour_

_And not even Freud knows the cure_

_There's love in the air_

_At the Follies Begere_

_The Equestrians have it to an art_

_Canterlot holds the key to your heart_

_Ooh la la_

_When your feeling blue come to Le Moulin when your heart says don't the Equestrians say do_

_When you think you can't you'll find you can can_

_Everyone can can can_

_You can can can too_

Solaria kicks her shoe off and Solar scrambles through the performers to retrieve her shoe, Raphael and the girls laugh, and a man asked Sunny to dance and a many man asked her friends to dance

_Canterlot holds the key to her past_

_Yes, princess I've found you at last_

_No more pretend, you'll be gone, that's the end_

After the dance club and continued to shop

_Canterlot holds the key to your heart_

_You'll be __très__ jolie and so smart_

_Come dance through the night_

_And forget all your woes_

_The planet of light_

_Where a rose is a rose_

_And one never knows what will start_

_Canterlot_

_Holds the key…_

_To her…_

_Heart!_

_Ooh la la_

_Ooh la la_


	12. Betrayal

Raphael and Solar are outside the theater

"Solar you have to worry about, she's the princess"

"I know, I know, But…"

"No you don't know, I was the boy mutant turtle in the palace the one who open the wall" says Raph "She's the real thing Solar" whispers Raph

Solar was in shock "And that means Sunny has found her family, we have found the heir to the Icon thrown and you"

"Will walk out of her life forever"

"But"

"Princesses or power rangers don't marry kitchen boys"

"But Raphael"

"We're going to go through with this like nothing has never changed"

"You have to tell her"

"Tell me what?" says Sunny wearing a red clock and had her hair in a bun

"How beautiful you look" says Raphael offering her his arm

"Why thank you" Sunny replied as she wrapped her arm around Raphael and went inside

* * *

They hand over their coats to an usher

Raphael looked up at Sunny

She was wearing a red and yellow dress and her gloves were black

Raphael tried to avoid the amazement of her beauty

Raphael escorted Sunny to their seats

* * *

Rarity was getting super excite to see the ballet called "Earth Defenders, Never Surrender"

When they sat down, Raphael pulled out binoculars and looked up to see the Dowager Empress Elite and the Power Rangers

Elite was next to Solaria and the Rangers watched behind Elite and Solaria "Look where they are" Raphael gave Sunny the binoculars

Sunny looked through and saw Elite and the rangers

"Please let them remember me?" whispers Sunny

The ballet then starts and Sunny gets extremely nervous

Raphael grabs Sunny's hand "Hey everything's gonna be okay"

When the ballet finally finished, Sunny and Raphael get up and so do her friends leave

* * *

They got to the rich class booth

"Relax you're gonna be great"

Sunny turns around

Rainbow Dash grabs Sunny "Oh, come on Sunny what could go wrong" says Rainbow Dash not looking and then accidentally bumped into somebody and fell "Ow"

"Hey, you okay" the person Rainbow Dash bumped into was a ninja hero in red "You should be careful next time" the ninja hero helps Rainbow up and she then blushes "By the way names Brody the leader of the Ninja Steel Power Rangers" the hero name Brody leaves making Rainbow Dash blush even more

"Oh, look like somebody's in love with a ranger" says Applejack not looking where she's going and bumps into somebody

"Wow, you okay" Applejack saw a gold ranger

"Yeah" the Gold Ranger helps her up

"You should be careful, oh and by the way names Aiden by the way" the Gold Ranger named Aiden leaves and also makes Applejack blush

The girls laugh "Make that two who have a Ninja Steel crush" they giggled

They walk towards the high-class booth

"Wait here for just a moment, I'll go in and announce you properly"

"Raph" says Sunny"

"What"

"Look we've been through a lot together"

"Oh hu"

"And I just wanted to"

"Yes"

"Well thank you I guess yes thank you for everything"

"Sunny I"

"Yes"

"I…"

"Yes"

"I want to wish you good luck I guess"

"Oh"

"A… good luck, well here goes" Raphael went in and forgot to close it completely

"Please inform her lady ship the Dowager Empress Elite that I found her Granddaughter the Grand Duchess Sunset Shimmer and inform the Power Rangers Mega Force that I have found their late Red Ranger and late Pink Ranger's daughter the Grand Duchess Sunset Shimmer, she's just waiting outside to meet her and of course them too"

"I'm very sorry young man but the Dowager Empress and the Rangers wish see no one"

"You may tell that impertinent young man that we how have seen enough Grand Duchess Sunset Shimmer to last me a life time"

"You better go"

"Please let me just…"

Elite cuts Raphael off "Now you'll excuse us we wish to remain our lonely life in peace"

"Well I'll see you to the door"

Raphael was not giving up

"Your majesty" One of them clears their throat "And of course they defenders of Earth"

"Thank you" says Gia

"I intend you no harm" Raphael came by Elite and the rangers

"My name is Raphael, but you can call me Raph I use to work at the palace of Cybertron"

"Well that's one I never heard of I must say" Elite and the rangers leave, and Raphael blocked their way

"Wait, just please hear me out"

"We know what you're after" says Elite

"I've seen it before"

"So, have we"

"That's you" says Jake, Gia steps on his foot "Ow"

"Men who train young women in the royal way"

"Human men who train young human woman in the royal way and study the protectors of earth"

"But your highness and defenders of the earth if you just listen"

"Haven't you been listening I had enough"

"I don't care how much you fashion this girl to look like Sunset Shimmer" the girls looked at each other in surprised

"Excuse me"

"Oh yes" Twilight had her eyes on a turtle wearing a blue mask, Rarity had her eyes on a man wearing a purple mask, Pinkie Pie had her eyes on a turtle wearing an orange mask, Fluttershy had her eyes on a young man

"Hay you okay"

"Yeah I'm fine"

"Oh well okay" the four leave and the four faints

"Well looks like somebodies in love" they went back to hearing

"Sound like her or act like her and in the end is never is her"

"But this time it is her"

"Mr. Raphael, we've heard of you"

"Of course, you're that con mutant from Troy and Lunaria's empire planet that they ruled holding auditions to find a Sunset Shimmer looks-a-like"

The girls gasp

"But your grace we came all this way from Cybertron to see you and the…"

Gia cuts him off "And others come from Kron"

"It's not that it's not what you think"

"How much pain will you inflicted on a 99, 543 years old femme for money"

The S.P.D grabs Raphael "Take him away"

"But she is Sunset Shimmer I'm telling you, if you'll only speak to her you'll all see"

"That's enough" the S.P.D Rangers threw him out

"It was all a lie was it" says Sunny

"No"

"You used our best friend, to be part of her con to get their money"

"No, no, no, no it may have started that way but now it's different now because you really are Sunset Shimmer you are"

"Stop it" says Sunny

"From the beginning you lied" little did they knew that the white Ninja Steel Power Ranger points to them Sunny

"She looks exactly like her"

"Yea I mean she has the late Mega Force Red Ranger's smile" says the blue ranger

"the late pink Ranger's chin"

"And only did I believe you I actually"

"And has the Grand Duchess's parents' attitude" Sunny gets mad

"Sunny please when you spoke of the hidden door wall opening and a little mutant turtle listen to me that was"

"No, I don't want to hear about anything I said or remember you just leave me alone" Sunny smacks him in the face and leaves with the girls

"Sunny please you have to know the truth"

"Raph"

Raphael heard his name and turned around to see three turtles "Leo, Micky, Donnie"

"What are you doing here"

"Yea last time we saw you when we were little when our home and parents died, and we thought that you were with Mom and Dad"

"Well actually I thought you guys were with mom and Dad"

"You thought so too"

"Yea, by the way what are you doing here"

"Well when we were little the Power Rangers found us"

*flashback*

_The Rangers heard crying "What was that" they heard it again_

"_Must be coming from over their"_

"_Let's go" the Rangers went to find what was that noise_

_The crying is heard very load "We should check it out" the Rangers tiptoed when they saw three little mutant turtle wearing mask, one was blue, one was purple, and one was orange_

_The three get scared and hide behind a dumpster "Hey it's okay where not gonna hurt you" the little turtle in a blue mask took a sneak peek_

"_It's okay little ones were not gonna hurt you"_

"_He's right" Syd shows the S.P.D Ranger morpher "You can trust us, we are the Power Rangers"_

_The three turtles walked a little closer to the Power Rangers_

"_What are your names?"_

"_I'm Leonardo but you can call me Leo for short and these are my brothers, Donatello but we call him Donnie, and Mikalangolose but we call him Micky"_

"_Nice names"_

"_And by the way where are your parents"_

"_They died in a fire"_

"_Oh, I'm very sorry" then something struck Bridge_

"_Hey maybe we can take them to our place"_

"_Do know what we can't leave them here alone"_

"_So what do you say" Leo hugs Sky "I'm taking it as a yes"_

_Sky carries Leo asleep, Bridge carries Micky asleep, Syd carries Donnie asleep and the S.P.D rangers take them to their home planet_

"_**By that time, we meet the rest of the Rangers"**_

_Conner hold a soccer ball "You boys ready"_

"_You bet we are" says 10 years old Leo_

_The three brothers play soccer and the Dino Thunder Rangers laugh_

_2 years later_

_The Ninja Storm teach them how to fight with honor_

_4 years later_

_The brothers now grown up eat pizza_

"_Do I smell pizza"_

"_Oh yea"_

"_**and sometimes we the Mega Force looking at an old photo before Troy and Lunaria past away"**_

_They find the Mega Force looking at a photo_

"_Hey you okay"_

"_Fine it's just that…" tears were in Gia's eyes and a tear drop lands on Troy_

"_What's wrong"_

"_I think it's time you boys know the truth why we don't have a Red Ranger and why there is only 4 of us"_

"_**And then it hits us they told us about the tragic Story they wanted to tell us when we were old enough and it was about a psychopath, the Prime's death and about a rumor of that one Prime which is Sunset Shimmer and Arcee manage to escape because of one little red mask mutant turtle"**_

*End of flashback*

"And come to think of it how do you know that she is the Grand Duchess"

"Because I was the boy who worked in the palace"

"What"

"Wait we were found by Rangers and you were found by royalty"

"Yep"

*Flashback*

_Young Raphael was thrown out "Your fired" Raph runs away "And don't ever come back"_

_Raphael runs and runs when he bumps into somebody "Ow" Raphael looks up and saw a mech_

"_Excuse me but what are you doing"_

"_I'm sorry it's just that I have no home because of the fire and my parents are dead and I have nowhere to live and nowhere to work"_

"_Well I know the place"_

_The mech take Raphael to the palace and Raph saws it in amazement_

"_Wow"_

"_Your majesty it's Sentinel Prime is here with a guest" says a butler_

"_Well then send him in" says a red and light blue mech with a woman_

_Raphael looked at the mech, he was Red and Light blue, and had Navy-blue eyes_

_The woman had blue skin, blue hair, and royal blue eyes_

_At the table were four girls, and one sparkling_

"_Sentinel I like to speak with you alone" the mech and Sentinel talked privately_

"**_T_**_**hose two Mega Rangers gave me a job at the palace"**_

"_**Really what was it"**_

"_**Working in the kitchen"**_

"_I have a job for you"_

"_You do"_

"_Yes, your job will be working as a kitchen boy_

*end of Flashback*

"Okay so you ended up working and we ended up hanging out"

"Wait a minute"

"What"

"I think I have an idea"


	13. The reunion

The driver opens the ship door Elite - One

"Your Majesty" and let the Mega Force in the Ship and stands like a soldier and closes the door

Raphael gets in the driver seat and drives

"Jazz" shouted Gia "Would you slowdown"

"I am not Jazz, and I won't slow down until you all listen"

Gia looked mad "You again, listen Mr. slow down this ship immediately"

Raphael continued to drive and stops to Solaria's house

Raphael gets out of the driver seat "I will take care of this"

Raphael threw open the door "You have to talk to her! Just look at her please"

"We not be bothered by your moment longer"

"She's right you know" Raphael say the rest of the Power Rangers

Raphael took out the "jewelry" box and shows it to Elite "Do you recognize this"

Elite takes it from Raphael "where did you get this"

"I know how hurt you all are losing someone you all cared about but's it's possible she's been lost and alone trying to find out who she is and been suffering through amnesia"

"You'll stop at nothing will you"

"Probably not as stubborn as you and her are" says Raphael

"Fine but their will be DNA test on her if she is or not her" says Gia

* * *

The girls were packing up their suitcases

Sunny saw a rose and throws it and they all heard a knock

"Go away Raphael" says Sunny

Elite burst in the room and the girls turn around

"Oh um a Hi"

"Oh your…your…Ma…Ma…Majesty" says Rarity

"Sorry we through you were"

"I know very well who you girls thought I was"

"Who exactly are you"

"Well she's well"

"We were hoping you all could tell us who she is"

"We would though a DNA Test"

"I'm 99, 543 years old and I am tired of con and trick"

"We never came here to trick you and of course the defenders of the earth" says Rainbow Dash with a fake smile

"And I suppose the money does not interest you"

"We just what to know who she is after all she was diagnosed with amnesia when she was 8"

"Whether or not she belongs to a family"

"Or your family maybe"

"You girls are very good actress, but we had enough"

They were about to leave but then Sunset sniffed a familiar smell "Peppermint"

"My perfume" says Gia

"Really well I remember when Pinkie spilled an expensive perfume bottle peppermint on the couch and it forever smelled like Peppermint like you"

Elite had Sunny to sit down "I used to lay their on that couch and I always had dreams of a young dragoness watching two birds dyeing, and a 19 years old dragoness was dying as well, and a helpless young 6 years old dragon was shot, then a grown pheonix who was dying in front of a grown dragon and he was shot and told me to stay forever safe my daughter" Sunny sat down and Elite saw something around her neck

"What is that?

"What this?"

"She had it when we found her"

"May I"

Sunny let Elite look at her necklace "It was our secret"

"You mean together in Canterlot" Elite looks at Jake "What"

"Wait did you just say Together in Canterlot" Jake nodded

"My Sunset Shimmer and mine" Elite takes out a jewelry box

"Isn't that the"

"A music box" Sunny is slowly remembering and takes the music box "To sing me to sleep when you were in Canterlot" and winds it and hums

_Hear this song and remember_

Elite and the Rangers join in

_Soon you'll be home with me Once upon a December_

"Sunset Shimmer, my Sunset Shimmer"

"Grand Carrier" says Sunny/Sunset Shimmer

Elite and Sunset Shimmer hug and the Mega Force join in

"We better do a DNA test to see if she is or really is Troy and Lunaria's daughter"

* * *

Raphael gave a blow kiss through a window


	14. Raphael leaves for Icon

In a clock tower in Canterlot

"Spike get me a comb find some cologne I want to look my best"

"That might take some work sir"

"Then start to it we're going to a party"

"A party in Angle Grove on planet earth"

"That's right"

"Oh I can teach you the latest dance step it starts with a wop and them you get really crazy with the hipster it's fun"

"We'll let the Grand Duchess Sunset Shimmer have her moment"

"But who cares"

"And then we'll kill her"

"Right" Spike was surprised "Then we'll kill her sir what happen to the party idea"

"That's where I will kill her, crush her Ranger spirit at the height of her glory"

"And we're back to the crushing of the Ranger spirit sir I beg of you please! Please! Forget the girl and get a life"

"Oh I'll get a life Spike hers"

* * *

Gia was looking through the DNA test "It's Sunset Shimmer all right"

the Girls were in the Light Speed Rescue Dimension

Diana was helping Sunny who is revealed to be Sunset Shimmer helps her to remember

"When you were 7 you "borrowed" your Father's mega blaster when Troy was talking with his teammates"

*Flashback*

"_Hey Troy"_

"_Hey Guys"_

"_So how is it with you and Lunaria"_

"_Well fine"_

_Then a load bang is heard_

"_What was that"_

"_Oh, would you excuse me" Troy hung up to find out what was that noise_

_Troy found 7 years old Sunset Shimmer holding his mega blaster "Sunset Shimmer Prime" Troy Pax Prime gave Sunset Shimmer the look_

_7 years old Sunset Shimmer gives a fake smile_

_Troy takes the gun away from Sunset and saw a whole in the castle wall "Kids this days'"_

*End of Flashback*

"And that was when you learned a life lesson"

"Never mess around with Ranger weapons"

"Yeah not to mention how much Troy had paid to get it fix"

The girls laugh

"I can see why"

Sunset Shimmer was looking at a picture of her siblings

"Those 4 or your brother and sisters"

"Primrose, Diana, Athena, and Jason Prime I remember now how much I loved them"

"They did not want us to live in the past not now that we have found each other"

Tommy toke out a drawing "And this was a drawing of us when you were 5"

Sunset Shimmer looked at it "When we found this in your room that you drew of us remember"

"Yes Primrose made me so she said it look like a pig riding a donkey"

The rangers and the girls laugh

"Guess she was right"

"In your laughter once again I still hear my O.J. your dear father"

"O.J.?"

"O.J. was Troy's nickname his real name was Orion Pax Jr. but Elite calls him O.J."

"Troy would often tell Elite not to call him her little O.J. in public"

"Yeah Troy was so embarrassed by being called little O.J."

Marrik was holding a box

Kat opens the box to reveal a crown

"And you have your mother's beauty, Lunaria, the beloved Empress of Icon" Kat placed on Sunset Shimmer's head and Sunset looked at her self-wearing it on her head through a mirror

* * *

Sunset Shimmer wears a red dress that the Rangers bought since of course it took them an hour to find the right dress

Raphael was with Elite and the Mega Force "Your grace and defenders of Earth"

"Ten rubles bits"

"And a thousand dollars for our gratitude"

"I accepted it, but I don't want the money"

"What do you want then?"

"Nothing you can give"

"Wait, where did you get that music box"

"Yeah all we knew is that a little mutant Turtle got Sunset Shimmer and Elite out"

"Hold on, you were that boy, that boy that got Elite and Sunset Shimmer out"

"Thank you so much for saving Elite and Sunset Shimmer's life, and then restored her to us and yet no reward"

"No"

"A Change of mind?"

"It was a change of heart" Raphael leaves

* * *

Raphael walked down stairs "Hi Raphael"

Raphael saw Sunset Shimmer "Hi"

"My guesses that you collected your reward?"

"My business is complete"

"Hey Bro, maybe you could stay here with us"

A man that looks like his from the middle ages shows up "Excuse me sir you will address the future heir as your highness young man"

Sunset Shimmer was annoyed "Sir Ivan of Zander will you please stop following me around"

"Yes, your highness" Ivan bows and leaves

"When will he realize that it is modern century"

"I hope you found what you were looking for"

"We hope you did too"

"Well then goodbye, your highness" Raphael bowed and leaves

* * *

Solar was getting ready since he chose to stay here because of Solaria and Ray was in a lizard cage that the Nerd geeks built

"Well if your ever their look me up"

"My guesses this is a good bye"

Solar and Raph gave a hug "Well your making a mistake"

"Trust me I'm doing the right thing" Raphael saw Ray "So long reptile I can't stay" Raphael leaves


	15. Final Battle

Sunset Shimmer looked behind the curtains

"He not there"

"We know that"

"Hm Raphael is probably spending his reward money as fast as he can" says Rarity

"Princess I know this it been a while since, but you were born to a royal blood line" says Prince Phillipe "And as a royal blood line you have to do what it is best for the kingdom and maybe become the Tsarina and making your beloved parents proud and what would a Princess be without her Prince"

"You're a Prince of Zandar and I'm a Princess of Cybertron okay" says Sunset Shimmer

"When will these Zandar boys give it a rest"

"Well you are a Princess and of course Phillipe knows how to act towards a lady even if it's royalty and Ivan was train to protect the royal family"

Sunset gave Elite a hug "My dear he didn't take it""

"He did it"

"But why"

"You were born in a world of noble and rich classes and protectors of earth but is it enough"

Elite came to the other side of the curtain

Ray was out of his cage "Oh no Ray"

"Oh no not again"

"Ready your highness" Ivan realize that Sunset Shimmer and the girls are gone

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me" the Rangers went after the girls

"Ray"

The Rangers looked at Broom "Broom you didn't accidentally left the cage open did you"

"Ops my bad"

The rangers went after the girls

Raphael was at the ship station and took out a rose

The girls tried to find Ray "If your looking for your lizard your not doing it alone and since of course somebody forgot to close the cage door"

"I said I was sorry"

The Rangers and the girls found Ray "Now lets take him back and put him in his cage and close the door"

"Sunset Shimmer"

"What was that"

The Rangers looked at each other having no idea

"Don't know"

"Sunset Shimmer"

They all ran back but found themselves on a bridge

"Sunset Shimmer" says Shredder

"Get behind us Princess"

"Your imperial highness and how can I forget the ones who won against the Armada, look at what has 10 years has done to us"

"Shredder"

"Why yes her a beautiful young flower, and me a rotting corpse"

"That face" Sunset Shimmer is starting to remember

"Last seen at a party like this one"

"The curse"

"Followed by a tragic night on the ice. Remember! Oh let's not forget that rumor that reach earth remember Rangers"

"It was just a rumor surely they weren't true I think"

"Wait you know this guy" Sarah asked

"Yes he used to be a former royal adviser in Cybertron at the time but their were rumors saying that he had the power to destroy the lives of Cybertron"

"Yes and to make matters worse ever since the Power Rangers and alien monsters invasions the Armada came along I was rumored to let the Super Mega Force Silver Ranger's home planet Andresia die"

"Well even though they were no true I guess"

"Oh really thanks to you and the Primes I was exiled because of that rumor"

Sunset Shimmer remembers something "Shredder"

"Shredder" says Shredder "Destroyed by your despicable family and the rangers but what goes around comes around"

Bats rips Sunset Shimmer's dress

"You're on your own Sir" says Spike "This can only end in tears"

"Hey that was my Grandmother's dress" says Summer

"That was your Grandmother's" says Dillon

"Well my parents wanted me to wear it, but I thought that maybe Sunset Shimmer might wear it"

"How much did that cost"

"$100,000"

"Never mind"

"I'm not afraid of you" says Sunset Shimmer

"I can fix that, oh sorry about your Grandmother's dress Ranger Operator Series Yellow, oh care for a little swim under the ice" the bridge breaks "Say your prayers Rangers and Sunset Shimmer"

"Sunset Shimmer"

"No one can save you"

"Want to bet" says Raphael

Raphael hits Shredder and slides down to save Sunset Shimmer

"Raphael" Sunset Shimmer grabs a hold of his hand "If we live through this remind me to thank you"

"You can thank me later"

"How enchanting together again for the last time" Shredder use his power to lower Raphael on a live statue

The Rangers help Sunset Shimmer up "No"

Raphael fights the horse statue

"Raph"

"Hold on"

Shredder blast the rangers out of the way "Dos Vidaniya, your highness"

Sunset Shimmer held on to the ledge

"Finally, the last of the Prime death" Shredder was about to blast Sunset Shimmer but

"Cave man strength" Koda attacks him

Shredder laugh evilly

"No" says Raphael when the statue attacks him

"Long live the Primes" Shredder laughs

"Right" Shredder looked at Sunset Shimmer surprised "I couldn't have said it better myself

Sunset Shimmer tackled Shredder

"I'll take that thank you very much even though I did like your fighting skills" says Shan

Shredder threw Sunset off to grab his amulet but

"Looking for this old friend" says Shan

"Why you little"

"Sunset catch" Shan throws it at Sunset

Sunset Shimer made it creak

The rocks from the monster horse statue break

"This is for Raphael" Sunset Shimmer breaks more

"Give it back"

"This is for my family and the Rangers and my friends" Sunset Simmer breaks it even more

"I'll tear you to pieces"

"And this is for you"

"No"

"Dos Vidaniya"

"Oh, say Hi to Troy and Lunaria and their children"

"Oh wait you can't"

Sunset Shimmer broke his amulet and shattered

Sunset Shimmer ran over to Raphael

Shredder was blast with bard magic and he decayed into dust quickly


	16. Happy Ending

Sunset Shimmer was by Raphael "Raph" Sunset Shimmer whispered

"I'm sorry Princess but he did risk his life to save yours" says Merrik supporting the princess

Raphael groan and Sunset Shimmer smacks Raphael in the face

"Ouch"

"She's also got the strength of Power Ranger"

"Raph" Sunset Shimmer hugs Raph too tight

"Ow! Let go let go"

"Sorry"

"I know all men are babies"

"I thought you were going back to-"

"I was"

"You didn't take the"

"I couldn't"

"Why"

"Because I"

Sunset Shimmer knows what he was saying

One of the rangers was clearing their throat and holding the crown

Raphael grabs the crown from Ziggy and turns to Sunset Shimmer

"Their waiting for you"

Sunset Shimmer grabs the crown from him

* * *

Elite was holding the crown and placed it down and grabbed a note

_Dear Grand Carrier, And of course Uncle Jake, Uncle Noah, Auntie Gia, Uncle Orion, and Uncle Robo Knight,_

_Wish me luck_

_We'll be together again soon_

_Love Sunset Shimmer _

ELite handed the note to Solaria

"They've eloped"

"How romantic" says Mia

"A perfect ending"

"No, it's a perfect beginning" says Elite

* * *

Sunset Shimmer and Raphael danced on the boat and kiss and that's not all

Twilight Sparkles and Leonardo, Rarity and Donatello, Pinkie Pie and Mikalangolose, Fluttershy and Discord, Rainbow Dash and Brody, Applejack and Aiden

They all enjoyed their time and they later kiss

* * *

Spike was dancing when a lavender and lime-green dragon shows up and Spike blushes

"A hello"

The lavender and lime-green dragon kisses Spike

**The End!**


End file.
